Обсуждение:Патчи Borderlands 2/@comment-37.190.36.82-20130829170803/@comment-37.190.36.82-20130830101540
Обновление 1.6.0 от 29 августа: подробно Подробно: - Добавлены новые предметы на Чёрный Рынок: - Один дополнительный апгрейд максимального запаса снарядов для каждого типа снарядов, стоит 100 Эридиума. - Два апгрейда вместимости инвентаря персонажей, стоящие по 150 и 200 Эридиума соответственно. - Два апгрейда вместимости банка (сейфа), стоящие по 150 и 200 Эридиума соответственно. - Увеличено максимальное количество переносимого персонажами Эридиума с 500 до 999 единиц; - В карточки оружия добавлен параметр "Zoom"; - Качество (редкость, rarity) выпадаемого лута увеличено для противников 61 и выше уровня; - Регенерация здоровья противников в UVHM увеличена для противников 61 и выше уровня; - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой у некоторых игроков музыка из финальных титров продолжала играть, если титры были прерваны нажатием на какую-нибудь кнопку или клавишу; - Испытание "Surprise!" теперь видимо с самого начала игры (теперь не надо завершать первый уровень испытания "No Scope, No Problem", чтобы сделать прогресс для "Surprise!" видимым); - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой лут, выпавший с Terramorphous the Invincible, не мог быть поднят или увиден всеми игроками в группе; - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой персонаж Krieg the Psycho до перезагрузки игровой сессии терял возможность стрелять из оружия, если активный скилл Buzz Axe Rampage и навык Hellfire Halitosis были активированы прямо перед смертью персонажа; - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой игроки иногда при завершении одной миссии получали удвоенное количество награды (2х ХР и 2х долларов, например); - Исправлен эксплоит, из-за которой игроки могли "выиграть" дуэль, убив себя с помощью т.н. enviromental damage (урон от окружающей среды; быть перееханным машиной и/или сожжённым/электрофицированным огнедынями/электрокактусами); - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой достижение "Thresher Thrashed" могло не засчитаться при игре в сплит-скрине (как играть в сплит-скрине на ПК); - Исправлены ошибки, из-за которых иногда не удавалось выполнить испытания "Can You Hear Me Now" и "Big Guns"; - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой символ Death Mark (навык Зер0), который должен был возникнуть над головой Sheriff of Lynchwood, возникал где-то в "неправильной" локации; - Исправлен эксплоит, из-за которого можно было получать ещё очков навыков выше их строго обозначенного максимальным уровнем количества; - Исправлена ошибка. из-за которой с Captain Flynt вообще не падал его уникальный лут (Flynt's Tinderbox и Thunderball Fists) в True Vault Hunter Mode и Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode; - Добавлена защита игроков от хакнутых предметов и оружия - теперь всё снаряжение и предметы, которые игра определит как "взломанные", "сконструированные" и т.д., будет автоматически удалено из инвентаря персонажа с таким снаряжением и предметами; - Исправлена редкая ошибка, из-за которой игроки, не выполнившие опциональную цель "Collect Slag Samples" в сюжетном квесте "Wildlife Preservation", не могли отспауниться у входа/выхода в Natural Selection Annex; - Полностью (т.е. теперь не нужно быть онлайн для загрузки hot fix'a) отключен лок "один день - один бой" для raid боссов; - После гибели тело The Warrior теперь булькает в лаву, позволяя без проблем доставать ранее часто застревавший под его тушкой лут; - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой игроки могли потерять контроль над персонажами, если двое или больше игроков глянули в один телескоп одновременно в кооп игре; - Исправлены ошибки, из-за которых BNK-3R мог застрять в декорациях или просто некорректно завершить анимацию смерти (что обычно приводило к падению некоторого количества лута куда-то за борт арены); - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой E-Tech оружие, выдаваемое за выполнение квестов, помечалось неправильным цветом редкости (rarity) в логе квестов (чаще всего зелёнью); - Увеличен запас щита Voracidous the Invincible на неких "поздних" уровнях (может быть после 61) в Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode; - Увеличено количество Эридиума, необходимого для входа в логово Terramorphous the Invincible; - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой Captain Flynt иногда не спрыгивал со своего трона, чтобы начать нормально атаковать игрока; - Теперь выбранные для автомобилей скины сохраняются и больше не надо будет постоянно их перевыбирать; - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой счётчик скинов/голов "earned/total" ("количество найденных/полученных скинов/общее количество скинов") показывал неправильные числа; - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой предметы, полученные с помощью SHiFT кодов, из-за ошибки появлялись в инвентарях персонажей образцами 50, а не более высокого, уровня; - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой торговые автоматы Seraph и Torgue не реагировали на команды, передаваемые с помощью мыши; - Исправлен эксплоит, из-за которого клиенты могли дублировать (dupe, duping) предметы во время trade duel ("обменной дуэли"); - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой стартовый экран SHiFT аккаунта не воспринимал инпут команд, если игрок оперировал геймпадом и при этом Steam не был в режиме Big Picture; - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой кнопки "Home" и "End" не обновлялись во время просмотра покупных скинов/голов прямо из Quick Change станций. Ниже вторая половина Captain Scarlett and her Pirate's Booty: - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой Treasure Room могла быть посещена неограниченное количество раз после убийства Leviathan'a; - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой игроки могли застрять под текстурами локации при перемещении в неё в момент взрыва ховеркрафта, в котором находились игроки. Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt: - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой движение игроков могло быть замедлено на остаток игровой сессии, если они покинули локацию, находясь под замедлением, наложенным Paralyzing Witch Doctor. Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep: - Исправлена ошибка, из-за при игре за Zer0 не отображались сообщения о нанесённых критических попаданиях по Mimics; - Теперь Necromancers призывают скелетов несколько чаще; - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой иногда не разблокировалось испытание "A Single Deadly Bite"; - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой не проигрывались аудио файлы гномов на входе в шахты в квесте "Dwarven Allies"; - Исправлен тайминг некоторых эффектов при смене окружающей среды (например светлых облаков на тёмные и обратно); - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой Roland мог держать и меч, и пушку в одной руке одновременно; - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой игроки не могли пройти дальше по сюжетной линии, если выбрали альтернативную тропу к Flamerock Refuge; - Исправлена ошибка. из-за которой клиенты не видели магических эффектов при взятии квеста "My Dead Brother"; - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой достижение "Keep Rollin' Rollin' Rollin'" не разблокировалось при выпадении 20 на сундуках с кубиками; - Исправлена ошибка с класс модами ДЛС с префиксом "Good" в их названии, не дававшими бонусы к скорости перезарядки; - Добавлен третий vault symbol в локацию Dwarven Mines. Квесты: - Исправлены ошибки со следующими квестами, в которых игроки могли застрять или просто не выполнить их: - My First Gun - Clan War: Wakey Wakey - No Vacancy - Shielded Favors - Breaking the Bank - Toil and Trouble - A Train To Catch - (Tiny Tina DLC) A Role-Playing Game - (Tiny Tina DLC) The Magic of Childhood - (Tiny Tina DLC) Denial, Anger, Initiative - (Tiny Tina DLC) Dwarven Allies - (Tiny Tina DLC) Winter is a Bloody Business - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой иногда над rabid skags появлялись глючные квестовые индикаторы при том, что игрок ещё не начал серию квестов Animal Rescue в True Vault Hunter Mode; - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой игроки могли застрять в самом начале True Vault Hunter Mode и не могли завершить ни один из квестов; - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой квестовый индикатор в миссии "Hidden Journals" отображался некорректно. Экипировка: - Теперь щит Pot'O'Gold корректно дропает предметы при получении урона (этот щит при повреждении с некоторой вероятностью дропает бустеры для собственной подзарядки, деньги, эридиум или случайный лут; легендарки тоже, но весь дропнутый лут будет на три уровня ниже уровня щита); - Исправлены непроигрывающиеся звуки Booster и Adaptive щитов в кооп играх; - Исправлены определённые снаряды (например ракеты Tunguska), иногда проходящие сквозь объекты вместо детонации на них; - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой стволы боевых винтовок давали неправильные бонусы к урону этих самых винтовок; - Исправлена ошибка с реликвиями Blood of Terramorphous и Blood of the Seraphs, из-за которой у образцов выше 50 уровня не росли характеристики; - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой в карточках оружия иногда неправильно отображались модификаторы критического урона; - Исправлена ошибка с неправильным отображением голографических прицелов на пистолетах при прицельной стрельбе; - Теперь характеристики реликвии "Breath of the Seraphs" растут выше 50 уровня (а не остаются одинаковыми что на 50, что на 61 уровне); Персонажи: - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой Krieg the Psycho мог застрять и умереть без анимации смерти при определённых условиях; - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой у клиентов-игроков за Psycho не проигрывалась анимация дыхания огнём при одновременной активации Hellfire Halitosis и Buzz Axe Rampage; - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой у клиентов-игроков за Psycho топор оставался в руках (и не было возможности стрелять), если активный навык закончился, когда игроки висели на лестнице; - Исправлен эксплоит, из-за которого навык Discord класса Mechromancer оставался активным после сброса очков навыков на оставшуюся игровую сессию; - Исправлен навык Kunai персонажа Zer0, позволяющий наносить намного больше урона по цели, чем предполагалось, при определённых условиях (эффекты от одновременного броска кунаи четырьмя Зер0 в одну цель (да ещё и с наложением шлака) складываются, а не замещают друг друга); - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой Gunzerker мог добавить эффекты оружия в левой руке к эффектам оружия в правой руке с помощью "силового" окончания действия активного навыка (точнее с помощью удаления класс мода Two Gun Berserker (с вложенными в навык Last Longer очками) из слота за несколько секунд до окончания действия активного навыка; кому лечащий каждым попаданием Infinity? Правда после этого на остаток игровой сессии нельзя будет использовать активный навык; нажатие на кнопку активации ничего не даёт, ноль реакции); - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой Psycho, использующий навык Raving Retribution, был немного болтливее, чем обычно (Криг при постоянном получении повреждений с этим навыком без остановки произносил боевые фразы); - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой Psycho с навыком "Redeem the Soul" при определённых условиях не входил в "Борьбу за жизнь" после оживления другого игрока (в основном при использовании щита Rough Rider, у которого есть постоянная 20% сопротивляемость всем возможным видам урона; в эти виды урона входит и тот, который должен, по идее, после оживления другого игрока немедленно отправить Крига в борьбу за жизнь); - Удалены некоторые испытания, которые игроки за Psycho не могли выполнить из веса Krieg'а; - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой игроки, хоть как-то изменившие управление, не могли бросать динамит при игре Psycho или бить врукопашную во время действия активного навыка Assassin'a; - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой взятие у Psycho навыка Buzz Axe Bombardier блокировало получение стаков навыка Taste of Blood; - Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой визуальные эффекты навыка Psycho Hellfire Halitosis оставались на экране до перезагрузки игровой сессии; - Теперь количество вложенных в те или иные ветки очков навыков персонажа Krieg the Psycho перед использованием сброса очков навыков на Quick Change станциях отображается правильно.